Duo's Prank Call Hour
by Hellbender 6.7
Summary: Duo and Quatre decides to prank call some of the popluar anime characters. Pleze R&R!!!
1. Default Chapter Title

If you want to know, I don't own any of these characters, except the ones that that I made up. Enjoy!!  
  
  
  
Duo's Prank Call Hour!  
  
  
  
It was 10:30 at Quatre's masion. Everyone was asleep, except for Duo and Quatre, because Duo had something planned for tonight.  
  
Quatre: (sleepy) Duo, why are we up? It 10:30.  
  
Duo: Must we go through this again? The reason why that I woke you up is that we can make prank calls. It fun!! (grins)  
  
Quatre: Don't you remember last time, Duo?  
  
Duo: What do you mean?  
  
Quatre: That you made a prank call to Heero, and he nearly killed you because of that?  
  
Duo: About what?  
  
Quatre: When you told him that you told Relena that he loves her, and she very, very sexy, and...  
  
Duo: Oh. yeah. But that's old news. Now c'mon!  
  
So Duo dragged Quatre into the livingroom. Duo picked up a cordless phone and handed to Quatre.  
  
Quatre: (nevous) Umm...why don't you go? You thought of this idea.  
  
Duo: C'mon!! It's fun, and you can get away from it. They don't know who you are. Here, I'll get you started (dials the number and hands it to Quatre.)  
  
Duo: Just remember what I just said, okay?  
  
Quatre: Okay.  
  
Vegeta: Hello? Who is this? What do you what? Speak up, now!!  
  
Quatre: (tries not to panic) Hi! Is this is the man of the house speaking?  
  
Vegeta: What??!! Is this is some kind of stupid joke? If it is, blast you to.... (Quatre hangs up)  
  
Duo: QUATRE!!!!  
  
Quatre: That person was going to....  
  
Duo: (signs) Oh, let me show how to do it, the right way.  
  
Duo takes the phone from the Quatre, and dials a ramdom number. Someone answers it.  
  
Unknown person: Hello? Masaki's residence.  
  
Duo: Hi, ma'am! This is the Get Away Sweeptakes, and you have been selected as our finalist!!  
  
Unknown person: (cheers) I can't believe it!! I'm a finalist!!  
  
Duo: (tries not to laugh) Okay. Just wait for a second, and ask for your imformation.  
  
Unknown person: Okay.  
  
Duo hangs up quietly, and burst out with laughter. Quatre started to laugh as well.  
  
Duo: That's how you do it. Now you do it (hands the phone to Quatre)  
  
Quatre: Okay! I got it now (dials a random number)  
  
Scorpion: Yo! Talk to me!!  
  
Quatre: Hi! Is this the man of the house? If not, can I speak to the woman?  
  
Scorpion: Scorp's here.  
  
Quatre: Well, I want to know that you just won 10 million dollars!! So how do you feel, sir?  
  
Scorpion: (laughing) Nice try, but I'm doing the prank calls, and no one gets away with it!! (hangs up)  
  
Quatre: Man, why do I always get the hardest people, and you get the easy ones? Why??!!  
  
Duo: C'mon you baby! It's your first time. They'll start getting easy on you, kay? (takes the phone from Quatre and dials a random.)  
  
Relena: Hello? Relena speaking.  
  
Duo: (thinks to himself) Yes!! (then talks to the phone) Hi. Is this is Relena Peacecraft I'm talking to?  
  
Relena: Yes, why?  
  
Duo: I just want to tell you that Heero is coming to your house, screw you, and kill you.   
  
Relena: What??!!! Who is this ? Is this is some--(Duo hangs up)  
  
Quatre: Something tells me that we're gonna be in trouble.  
  
Meanwhile at the Masaki's house.....  
  
Sasami: Tenchi?  
  
Tenchi: Yeah, Sasami?  
  
Sasami: I think there's something wrong with Mioshi.  
  
Sasami points to Mioshi, who is just standing there like some retarded idiot waiting for someone to get her imformation, but she doesn't know that she's been pranked called.  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
  
  
  
Don't worry, sequal's coming up. Review time!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Thanks for reviewing the first chapter of this story!! Can ya'll be kind enough to read and review: The Deadly Sword Battle, and 72 Hours In A Dome (any part)? They don't have many reviews. Anyway here's the chapter!!! Enjoy!!!  
  
  
  
Duo's Prank Call Hour!!   
Part Two  
  
  
We start the story at Bulma's house. Vegeta was so mad, and destroying everything, while Scorpion tries to calm him down. (Which will be impossible.)  
  
A/N: Scorpion's not the guy from Mortal Kombat. He's the one that I made up.  
  
Scorpion: Ummm...Vegeta? Maybe you should calm down a little. Besides, your blood pressure has blown the roof.  
  
Vegeta: (so mad) WILL YOU SHUT UP???!!!!! (turns to Super Sayian) Mark my words: If I find those prank callers, I'll make them wish that they were never born on this cursed planet!!!( flies through the roof, and finds them.)  
  
Scorpion: (signs) This will be a long night. (turns to Super Sayian, and follows Vegeta)  
  
Meanwhile at Quatre's masion, Duo and Quatre was laughing uncontrollably. The laughter was so loud, that Trowa woke up to see what's going on.  
  
Quatre: Man, that was a good one there!  
  
Duo: Okay, okay! Your turn Qua-man! (hands the phone to Quatre)  
  
Quatre dials a random number, and someone answers it.  
  
Squall: Umm...hello? Hello?  
  
Quatre: Yes. I just want you to know that you're about to win $10,000,000, if you just answer this question correctly.  
  
Squall: Ummm...okay.  
  
Quatre: What is the capital of Japan?  
  
Squall: Japan? Wow, that a tough one. Ummm.....  
  
Quatre: Hurry! You have 5 seconds.  
  
Squall Wait a minute. I know it, I think!  
  
Quatre: 5, 4, 3....  
  
Squall: It's umm...it's ummm....   
  
Quatre: 2, 1...  
  
Trowa: Umm....what are you doing?  
  
Duo & Quatre: AAAAAHHHHH!!!!! TROWA!!!!!  
  
Squall: What was that? Hello? Did I get it right? (Duo hangs up)  
  
Duo: Trowa, don't you ever do that again!!!  
  
Trowa: Sorry, but I couldn't sleep with all that noise that you are making. So what are you doing?  
  
Quatre: What does it look like? We're doing prank calls. Wanna join?  
  
Trowa: Okay. I've been doing it for the past seven years.  
  
Duo: Okay then. (hands the phone to Trowa)  
  
Trowa dials a random number, and someone answers it.  
  
Tenchi: Hello?  
  
Trowa: (talking in his normal voice) Hello. Is this is the man of the house?  
  
Tenchi: Hold it! Is this some kind of prank call?  
  
Trowa: ......no.  
  
Tenchi: Oh. Okay.  
  
Trowa: Anyway, I just want to tell that you are a 100% fag, and your gay!! (hangs up)  
  
Duo: (burst out of laughter) Man, that was so cold!! That was great!!   
  
Trowa: .......  
  
Meanwhile in the sky, Vegata was busy looking for the prank callers.   
  
Vegeta: Dammit!! Where are they?!  
  
Then Scorpion appears.  
  
Scorpion: Vegeta!! What are you doing?!  
  
Vegeta: Leave me alone!! I'm going solo, got it?  
  
Scorpion: C'mon! It's just a prank call. We can always get them back!!  
  
Vegeta: Hold it! You're saying that we can get a pay back by just pranking them?  
  
Scorpion: Better than blowing them up. I can trace the last call they made.  
  
Vegeta: Okay. (turn to normal form) But you better be right about this, got it?  
  
Scorpion: Kay.  
  
Back at Masaki's house...  
  
Tenchi: (so mad) WHY THOSE DIRTY BASTARDS!!!! I'LL KILL THEM!!  
  
Ryoko: What happened?  
  
Tenchi: (calms down) I've been pranked called. Including Mioshi.  
  
Tenchi points at Mioshi, who is still standing there waiting to get her imformation.  
  
A/N: At that point, would Mioshi would have found out about that she's been prank called? Well, she is an idiot, and stupid, so not in a million years.  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
  
Sorry that was short, and there was not as many funny parts in it, but I hope that was good for ya'll. Review time.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Okay. I'm sorry that Vegeta didn't kill Quatre and Duo, but he will, along with Tenchi, and Heero, soon. Anyway, here's part three. Enjoy!!  
  
  
  
Duo's Prank Call Hour!!!  
Part 3  
  
  
  
At Quatre mansion, Heero was quietly sleeping, until he heard his cell phone ringing. He woke up answered it. He found out that it was Relena along with Zechs, and she is very, very, very, very mad.  
  
Relena: HEERO, YOU (Censored) (Censored)!!! HOW COULD YOU??!!!!  
  
Heero: Ummm....Relena...what are.....talking about?  
  
Relena: YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT, YOU PIECE OF (Censored)!!  
  
Heero: What?  
  
Relena: THAT YOU WERE GONNA KILL ME AFTER YOU SCREW ME!!!  
  
Heero: DUO!!!!!  
  
Downstairs....  
  
Duo: Did anyone called my name?  
  
Upstairs....  
  
Relena: (finally calmed down) What?! Duo is prank calling again?  
  
Heero: Yep.  
  
Relena: Why that (Censored) (Censored)!!!  
  
Heero: I know. Well, looks like I have to kill him. Let me get my...  
  
Zechs: (takes the phone from Relena) Wait Heero. I got a better idea.  
  
Heero: Really? What is it?  
  
While Zechs explained the plan to Heero, while Duo, Quatre, and Trowa was still making prank calls for about 2 hours and 56 minutes.  
  
Cloud: Hello? Who is this? Hello?  
  
Duo: Hi sir. I just want to tell that...(phone cuts off) Hey! What the?  
  
Quatre: What happened?  
  
Duo: Duh, I've been disconnected.  
  
Then the phone was back online, only this time, Vegeta was on.  
  
Vegeta: Hello, friend. Remember me?  
  
Duo: Wait a minute...are you're my long lost gay brother?  
  
Vegeta: NO YOU FOOL!!! (ahem) No. My name is Vegeta.  
  
Duo: Oh. So you're my long lost physco, lesbian sister, right?  
  
Vegeta: NO!! JUST LISTEN!!! Tonight will be killed at exactly 12:00 A.M.   
  
Duo: Why?  
  
Vegeta: Because you made a prank call on us.  
  
Duo: No, that was Quatre.  
  
Quatre: WHAT?!  
  
Vegeta: Well, he will die at 12:00, too. (hangs up)  
  
Quatre: Who was that?  
  
Duo: Oh. Someone who wants to kill us at 12:00.  
  
Quatre: WHAT!!! WE MUST GET OUTTA HERE!! I'M TOO YOUNG TOO DIE!!! AAAAAHHHH!!!! TOO MUCH PRESSURE!!!! (faints)  
  
Duo: This is what happens when someone gets overpressured, folks.  
  
Trowa......kay.  
  
It was now 11:57, and Scorpion and Vegeta, along with Relena and Zechs, was about to stalk inside the mansion, and get a little pay back.  
  
Vegeta: So, what are you two here for?  
  
Zechs: Same thing.  
  
Relena: Are you sure that this plan of yours will work, Scorp?  
  
Scorpion: I'm sure this will work, kay?  
  
All of them were quietly walking straight toward the mansion, until they ran into someone.  
  
Scorpion: AAAAAHHHHH!!!!  
  
Zechs: AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!  
  
Vegeta: AAAAAAAHHHH!!!!  
  
Relena: AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!  
  
Tenchi: AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!  
  
All: AAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!  
  
Scorpion: SSSSTTTOOOOOOOOPPPP!!!!!  
  
Everyone stopped acting like a bunch of dumbasses.  
  
Scorpion: Okay, now who are you might be.  
  
Tenchi: Tenchi, and I'm here to get those prank callers.  
  
Vegeta: Really? Then how the hell did you that they were here?  
  
Tenchi: I followed you?  
  
Zechs: Nevermind. C'mon kid.  
  
Meanwhile in the house...  
  
Van: Uhhh.....hello?  
  
A/N: Since when did Vanine boy had a phone in his world?  
  
Duo: Hi there. I just want you to know that your friend is pregnant because of you!!  
  
Van: WHAT??!!! HITOMI??!!!! (then faints)  
  
Quatre: That was over-doing it, Duo.  
  
Trowa: Yeah. I think some people might take him dead.  
  
Duo: Nah. He'll be all right.  
  
Then someone knocks on the door.  
  
Duo: Okay!! I'll get it, bastards!!  
  
Duo walked to the door, opened it, and was stunned when he saw Zech, Relena, and two people that he didn't know.  
  
Duo: Relena? Zechs?  
  
Vegeta: Hi. Now you must die!!  
  
Duo:AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!  
  
Quatre and Trowa: (holding each other) AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!  
  
Scorpion: No, no!! Stop!!!  
  
Heero: Die, Duo!! (points the gun at him)  
  
Duo: AAAAAAHHHHHH!!! (ducks down)  
  
Relena: HHHHHEEEERRRR- (got shot by Heero)  
  
Heero: Dammit!! I missed!! (then thinks to himself) Well, as long as Relena's dead.  
  
Vegeta: All of you will go to hell!!! (throw a an energy ball)  
  
Quatre: No!! We mustn't- ( got blown up by Vegeta)  
  
Vegeta: MMMWWAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAA!!!! (throws energy balls wildly)  
  
Duo: Quatre!!! NO!!!!  
  
One of the energy blew the ceiling, and in two seconds, Wufei came out his hair on fire.  
  
Wufei: MY HAIR IS ON FIRE!!!! MY HAIR IS ON FIRE!!!! AAAAHHHH!!! (knocks Duo to the table)  
  
Duo: OOOOWWW!!!! I GOT A NAIL IN A HEAD!!!! I GOT A NAIL ON MY HEAD!!! SOMEONE GET IT OFF!!!!  
  
Tenchi: AAAHHHH!!! THIS TO- ( got blown up by Vegeta)  
  
Scorpion: This has gone to far!! (turns to Super Sayian)  
  
Scorpion tries to stop Vegeta, but he got hit by his energy balls, and was hurling out of the masion. Vegeta still goes mad, continues to the destroy the house, and kills everyone.  
  
Duo: I GOT A (Censored) NAIL ON MY HEAD!!! SOMEONE GET IT OUT, NOW!!  
  
Wufei: AAAAAHHHH!!!! MY HAIR IS GONE!!!! NNOOO!!!!! (then faints)  
  
Trowa: ........Wow.  
  
Duo: I GOT A NAIL ON MY HEAD!!! I GOT A- (Duo got a punched by Heero)  
  
Heero: SHUT UP!!  
  
Duo: X_X  
  
Zechs: Did I hear some rumbling?  
  
Vegeta: Uh oh. I think I over did it.  
  
Vegeta was right. Vegeta put so many holes in the house, that it was about to fall down. Everyone got out, except for Duo because he was still knocked out, before get fell down. Then everyone looked at the destroyed and saw Duo getting up.  
  
Duo: I got a nail in my head! Someone-  
  
Vegeta and Heero: SHUT UP!!!  
  
Then Scorpion, with his close torn up, came back.  
  
Scorpion: What just happened?  
  
Zechs: Well, while we made our attacked, Vegeta was so dumb enough to screwed it up. He killed Relena, Tenchi, and Quatre, and destroyed ths house as well (then thinks to himself) Thank goodness that he killed Relena.  
  
Wufei: Well, I hope we all learned a vaulable lesson.  
  
Duo: Yeah. Never ignore a guy whose got a nail in his head. (got slapped by Wufei)  
  
Wufei: NO!! YOU WEAK IDIOT!!   
Duo: Ummm...never tell anyone that you're gay? (got slapped again)   
  
Wufei: NO!!!  
  
Then Scorpion whispers in his ear.  
  
Duo: Oh!! Never ever prank call anyone, or you might end up dead, like Quatre.  
  
Vegeta: By the way, are you one of the prank callers?  
  
Duo: Yeah. Why?  
  
Vegeta fired his energy ball, and kills Duo.  
  
The End.  
  
  
  
I'm sorry for all you Duo fans, but Duo had to pay the price, when he prank calls Vegeta. Plus I didn't felt like messing with Mioshi. She had enough for one day. Anyway, review time.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
